Uchiha
by 907923
Summary: they are 'husband and wife' in the most literal sense of the phrase.


Sakura is genuinely surprised when she catches herself subconsciously reminiscing now and then. People are known to reminisce about the _good_ times—of fond memories. She can still look back at the bittersweet memories; actually, they were all horribly bitter than sweet.

Periodically—like now—Sakura still cannot believe she had made it _this_ far in life. Living the life she led, reaching twenty-five is a big accomplishment. Regardless, she still got a few more years to go, so this isn't worth celebrating yet. Sakura looks down with seeming concentration, alas, her mind swims around the same thought: _did I make the right choice?_ Then again, what constitutes "right" for Sakura?

She sighs and pouts, eyeing her untouched pieces of dumpling (they are now cold) sitting pathetically on the table. It is not because she _regrets_marrying the man, it just feels so perfect yet _stupid_ at the same time—perfectly stupid.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura snaps back to reality—albeit reluctantly—and studies her surroundings. The light walls, the dark flooring, the kitchen countertops, and even the small-outmoded paintings of cats aligned neatly on the walls—all _her_ designing. Sakura sighs again, but a small smile tiptoes to her mouth. For some reason, it did not look right there (her smile, that is, for the cat paintings are sort of charming). _This is stupid;_ she thinks fleetingly, _I am being stupid._ It_ is_ stupid to reminisce about the past (horrid memories all in all), and it is stupid to ask yourself rhetorical questions for breakfast everyday—_who_ in the world likes them anyways? Sakura is fairly reasonable, so why does she feel so unreasonably sullen?

"Are you sure you don't want to anything today, Sakura?"

It takes her one-second too late to answer, "No. No, I'm fine, Sasuke."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup,"

Sasuke furrows his brows, confused, though more or less determined to find out what's wrong with his suddenly surly wife. Sakura can feel a hole burning at the side of her face, but she only pokes at her dumplings. She decides they look a little too whitish for consumption.

"If there's something troubling you, Sakura, you can always let me know." Sasuke offers his ear and time; to him, that's something women cannot seem to live without.

"Sasuke, I'm fine," Sakura reassures. She stands up, prepares to leave. "Oh—I love you."

Her husband replies by flashing an awkward smile and retraces his wife's concerted gaze over the dumplings. It is sort of a shame neither of them can cook. Sad life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura gradually makes her way to their bedroom. She could've walked faster, but her legs are numb as she slouched. Sakura knows she is a jerk by cutting her husband off so curtly… and the accustomed "I love you" conclusion is clearly enforced and detached. _Sasuke was trying to be nice!_ Well, he had been a real bastard to her throughout childhood and it's not making such a big difference _now_, is it? Childhood… their history runs abnormally deep.

Sakura rests her arm on her cosmetic stand and stares straight into her round mirror blankly. Her unused cosmetics are wrapped under a thin mantle of dust. She purses her lips slightly, crestfallen. Sakura believes she had never looked so flawed. Despite her dewy skin free of spots and blemishes, apart from her flushed, pouty lips, and regardless of her bright pea-green eyes… there is something about herself that is genuinely _flawed_.

Maybe it's just her. Haruno Sakura—_Uchiha_ Sakura—Sakura, whatever; it can very well be her, in general. A medic-nin with a brash and insubstantial temperament everyone around her feels the need to tolerate. Sakura shakes her head slightly, she is scrappy in the worst way possible, but she isn't _that_ bad.

Maybe it is something on the surface… she touches her light pink hair—it's been cropped short for almost a decade, perhaps it's time to let it grow? Sakura remembers how much she loved having long and luxurious hair as a little girl—even if it got in the way sometimes. It can very well be something trivial, like painting her nails lime green—just like she used to. Though it cannot all be superficial… what about her life? The dainty house they live in, the street it is on, their quiet neighbourhood, her job, her co-workers, her marriage, her husband, her security, or lack thereof…

It is never too late to change her life—not that she wants to change anything—it is comforting knowing there is always another option (to everything, really). Perhaps Sakura needs some kind of eye-opening escape from her life for a bit. She hasn't taken a break from work in nearly three years; she had always the same schedule. Regardless, Sakura hates "missing out"; she'd rather cry and crawl her way to work than go to the beach and continually brainstorm about everything she could've missed.

Besides… she's Uchiha Sakura. Her last resort to any emotional distress or quarrel. _I'm an Uchiha! I'm a fucking Uchiha! I got the goddamn brooding prick! I love the brooding prick to the heavens and back. Now I see him everyday—whether I like it or not._ Isn't that what _Haruno_ Sakura always wanted? Needed?

"…brooding prick." Sakura hisses to herself darkly.

"—what's that?" The brooding prick pipes up from the bedroom door.

Sakura gives Sasuke a small smile. "Nothing," she says.

"You feeling alright?" He asks.

"I feel perfect," Sakura mutters.

Sakura decides that the problem in her life is really herself. She is bestowed with this—alluring aura. The Fifth's notable apprentice, a renowned medic-nin, the sole wife of the only Uchiha, the one woman on earth—with a kind disposition warm enough to melt the popsicle stuck in that brooding prick's ass. Yet Sakura still retains her perky little-girl charm the villagers are so accustomed to. So, maybe Sakura doesn't know_how_ to live her life… yes, that must be it. It isn't so bad to take advantage of her status now and then—

"Sasuke…" she calls out softly.

"Yes?" He answers.

"Do you think I am…" Sakura bites her lips; she is surprised of asking such an absurd question, "beautiful?"

Like any faithful husband out there, Sasuke shrugs in return, though a bit taken aback.

"You know what I think?" Sasuke sits down on the bed, smiling shrewdly. "I think you are gorgeous."

"Really." His wife comments flatly, wanting to gag.

"Why?" Sasuke yawns with feigning nonchalance.

"Okay, well, do you think we lead a perfect life together?" She ignores her husband's question.

"Okay, well, do _you_ think we lead a perfect life together?" Sasuke repeats, amused. "Is there a perfect life to be led? If so, I'm very much interested."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke chuckles, he is quite entertained. Sakura casts him a disapproving look and he stops respectfully. Sakura isn't joking.

"I'd like to say yes, Sakura." He remarks. "But what defines 'perfect'? Especially when it comes to 'life'—I can live without philosophical contemplations. I say we lead a pretty good life."

Sakura nods. She has grown to fully appreciate her husband's cut-to-the-chase stance on everything. However, this doesn't stop her inquisitions.

"What is the one thing you want most in life?"

Sasuke cannot help but laugh, "You are joking, right? The only thing I want right _now_is for my wife to stop putting me on trial."

"Sasuke, I'm not—"

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asks with clear curiosity.

Sasuke knows his wife well; he notes many aspects of her individuality. Sakura is a natural talker as she is affably extroverted. In the very beginning of their relationship, she did most of the talking and—although it didn't show—Sasuke, the brooding prick, was frequently engrossed. Nevertheless, this apparent rhetorical questionnaire is odd.

"Yes. I told you, I'm fine."

"What's with these outrageous questions?" Sasuke asks. "Are you really 'okay'?"

Sakura looks up at her husband, she sighs and looks down. She is subconsciously pushing Sasuke away at this inexplicable time and she doesn't know why. At least she can offer him some truth in her peculiar state.

"I don't know." Sakura answers. "I don't know if I'm okay." Well, she tried; this is as frank as it gets.

Sasuke got off their bed and parked himself on a wooden chair beside his wife. He hasn't had any missions for a while in favour of spending some quality time with Sakura—especially on her birthday. This is not going as well as he expected. Sakura, however, does not do much as to look into the mirror. Sasuke can be charismatic, even to his wife, but this time is strange.

"Do you want a kid… or something?" He suggests uncomfortably. "Because we can always try."

Sakura shrugs; she doesn't know how to properly answer a question she hasn't given much thought on to begin with.

"Or… unless you want to move to somewhere else?" Sasuke tries again.

"Leave Konoha—really?" Sakura says while studying a freckle on her arm.

"Not necessarily. I know it to be tedious living in one place for your entire life." Sasuke reasons.

"No, that's not what I want… Konoha has always been my home. Is that what _you_want?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke says lightly, "I want what you want, Sakura."

"I…" Sakura whispers, flustered. She doesn't know how to properly reply. _I appreciate it?_ _Thank you? How do you know what I want?_ Sasuke grasps the bewilderment in his wife and he nods thoughtfully.

"I'm up for anything, Sakura." he smiles. "Tell me what you want and I'll try my best to get it for you."

Sasuke rests both of his arms behind his head and waits, allowing the vast uncomfortable silence to wash over the room. Sakura sighs once again and stares blankly at her husband. She has always been a happy soul; there were quite a few times when Sasuke was blue and Sakura managed to plant a smile on his stoic face. Now, his wife is the sullen one, and Sasuke doesn't know what to do but permits this to all sink in.

"You are unhappy." Sasuke states.

_I am unhappy…_ Sakura marvels over his comment. What does Sasuke mean by 'unhappy'? Right now, or in general? Unless he means she is unhappy _with him_, or unhappy reaching twenty-five—or twenty-five and childless. Peculiar, since Sakura swears the intent behind Sasuke's hasty proposal is to have children—little running Uchihas everywhere, all sporting the sharingan, dropping their load when their time comes, thus, reviving their once celebrated clan. That is what Sasuke wants, isn't it?

"We could take a break…" Sasuke says, careful with his words. "If that's what you want, we can just—give each other some time alone, to think."

Sakura catches a glance at Sasuke, who is waiting patiently for her reply. Sakura further ignites her pondering. Divorce or 'taking a break' never crossed her mind, ever. She has been an Uchiha for six years and she was continuously there, holding onto her husband's hand, through the good and bad/up and downs. Even at the bleakest of times, dismal as they come, simply 'breaking up' was never crowned a fleeting thought.

Sakura wonders if she should panic since Sasuke casually mentioned this marital-demolition topic. She looks at her husband with a careful eye, who is staring back at her with a crooked smile (the prick is amused), and she wants to laugh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura is not stupid. Before giving her hand to the man, she knew she is about to marry the "good deal". Sakura looks at Sasuke now, fondly. For the love of Pete, who in the name of God at her (or his) right mind wants to split—or even think about 'taking a break' with Uchiha Sasuke? Yes, his history is heaves of incessant bloodshed, but it is still _Sasuke_… prodigious, strong, powerful, and handsome to boot. Sakura considers herself loved and fortunate, as there are other sides to the man that only surfaces with her: like his surprising compassion, his humour—served dry, his attention to details (more so than Sakura), his quiet love for her tomato soup, and so much more.

So, she remained dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before treating him to a big smile. Sakura wants to say something, but she cannot seem to find her voice. Looking into her husband's kind, dark eyes, she unexpectedly realizes everything she had ever wanted was there—and she feels immaculate.

People can't have everything in life… and the notion 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone' is gradually taking a hold of Sakura. It is all merely an idea of getting what you want it seems. Then what does she want? Sakura is in a stable marriage with the man she loves. Her life is not _too_ unexciting by any means (married to Sasuke, so, naturally, no excitement there); it also isn't because she's insufferable (Sasuke _wanted _to propose)… so, Sakura's sullen state is baffling.

So it _is _she. She is uninterested all the time: their small wedding was enjoyable but over, their honeymoon was a blast but done, three exciting years of marital 'firsts' are now customary, so what is left to look forward to? What's a twenty-five year old woman in her prime got to do when she married a rich man and living in a salmon-coloured house (it's pink, but the manly Sasuke insists 'salmon')?

Sakura offers her husband a tiny but genuine smile, and Sasuke mirrors that.

"That's something." He comments quietly, as if he's careful not to scare his wife's smile away.

Sakura laughs softly, "Why are you so nice? I was a bitch to you for… well, frankly, quite a while now."

"I know, and it's clearly not my fault my wife's bipolar." Sasuke nods sagely.

His wife grins and punches him on the arm.

Sasuke's gaze deepens and he places his hand on her cheek fondly. "Well, to be exact, I wasn't so nice to you back in the days."

Sakura's expression blanches. "So, this is all a favour—"

"I wasn't joking when I said I will be by your side forever, Sakura." Sasuke explains. "I want to be here with you, and I want you to let me in now and then."

"Hm." Sakura nods, smiling to herself.

"Too much to ask?" Sasuke laughs.

Sakura stands up and doesn't say anything. She wants to leave Sasuke hanging, be an enigma. Nevertheless, Sasuke looks up at her kindly and understands that Sakura is surfacing out of her glum. Where's the mystery in the relationship? Has it gone? Sakura plants a light kiss on Sasuke's lips and it oddly feels like their first. She smiles to herself again as she runs her hand through her short hair, tucking random strands behind her ears. Sakura may be turning twenty-five but the little Haruno inside her call out mirthfully.

"I'll ask once again—"

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I'm A-Okay." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"No, Sakura," Sasuke presses on as he marches to their living room. He slips on his shoes at the doorway. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything today?"

Sakura hesitates longer than necessary in a light-hearted attempt to annoy her husband, but Sasuke is standing there unwearyingly, like an upright, loyal husband. Sakura feels her heart swells of juvenile, butterfly adoration for him.

"—not even with me?" He adds knowingly.

Sakura dashes down to the doorway, grabbing her keys along the way—and although she isn't technically wearing 'outdoor' apparel, Sasuke doesn't seem to mind, and neither does she. Sakura strides up to her significant other with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Sure, I haven't been out for a while," she says sheepishly. What a lame excuse, she was out yesterday.

Sasuke opens the door and walks out with his wife gladly. He realizes fleetingly that his mood is interconnected with Sakura's.

"You know, you never gave me an answer when I suggested we should take a break," he remarks.

Sakura laughs at Sasuke, grasping the fact that they are a couple, husband and wife in the most literal sense of the phrase. Their history runs deep (understatement), with everything that happened between them—the blood, tears, and lives shed—they managed to still transpire. Maybe there is fate after all. Their love, adorned with battle scars, is one worth celebrating at the end of the day.

"No," Sakura chirps in reply, "You are not that bothersome to me yet."

"Good." Sasuke says dotingly. "Glad we both share the same sentiment."

Sakura smiles in return. She ponders over her answer. Happy-sappy endings are an asset, but not necessary. Maybe she will return to her seemingly dull life after her birthday, maybe her brooding prick and she will take a break… but Sakura refuses to succumb to such negative emotions. After all, isn't it always about that boy? In spite of everything, she still has today to live as an Uchiha.

* * *

******fin**  



End file.
